Yu-Gi-Oh! Vanguard
by zerobound
Summary: Follower Jaden become the next King of Vanguard. His partner Blaster Blade will helping him face challenge at Vanguard Academy.
1. Chapter-pilot

**A boy Jaden Yuki is Vanguard duelist coming to Duel Academy to test his skills and become the next Vanguard King. He wants to surpass the Vanguard King himself or can he do it.**

 **Follower his story at Duel Academy when face his classmates who want that title. He meet strong duelist, meeting new friends and even fall in love. Follow Jaden Yuki with his Royal Paladin Deck to become the next Vanguard King.**


	2. Chapter-1 Duel Exam part 1

**I Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Cardfight Vanguard**

 **Duel Exam part 1  
**

A boy brunette runs in the street and he heading the Kaiba Dome to enter Vanguard Academy. His name is Jaden Yuki.

But he bump into person has five spike hairs. His name is Yugi Muto the Vanguard King

"Sorry about that. Jaden left scratching his hair. "Are you..." He looking down and saw his cards on the ground.

"That okay". He watch him pickup his cards. "Are you a duelist"?

"Yes I am. I am heading to the Kaiba dome to enter the exam". He said and one of his cards fall down from his hand and he pick it up.

"You don't say". Yugi pulls out a card from his deck case. "Something tells me this card belongs to you". He hands over a card to him and Yugi taking off. "Good luck".

"Thanks". He is looking at the card and he saw a white knight. "Blaster Blade". He turns around and found him again but he was gone. He looks at the card again and he nod to Jaden. 'What was that'?  
A noise coming from the domed and means trouble for him. "I better move". He is heading straight to the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

He got to the dorm before employees of the dorm closed. "Sorry I'm late". He scratches his head again. "You're fine please going in".

* * *

He went inside dorm and he saw light blue hair kid with the black hair who is down on a chair. He walks to them "Hi did I miss some card fight". Jaden ask them.

"Yes I just finish my dueling before him". Black hair answers Jaden first.

"Great my name is Jaden Yuki". He shows his to hand to him.

"Name is Bastion". He is shaking his new friend's hand.

"Yes and my name is Syrus". He also shaking his hand and he can tell he not bad person.

Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. One of student with blue hair and glasses name is Taiyou Torimakisays. "Bastion is not half bad. Then the other student with brown spike hair name is Raizou Mototanisays said "It was worth coming to see him after hearing the rumors. Right, Chazz"? The raven-hair speaking up his name is Chazz Princeton says 'that's nonsense, as the Duels here are set at a low level and that coming here was a waste of time. After all, Duel Academy needs only one king, not two. We're ready for Duel Academy. After all we went prep school".

Jaden still taking to his new friends and they heard 'Will Jaden please report to the duel arena for your entry exam duel?' An announcer said. "Wish me luck". He is walking to dueling area.

* * *

At the balcony, a dirty blonde hear his name and saw him at the dueling area. 'Brunette. Could he be the one my brother was talking about'? Her name is Alexis Rhodes.

The dark blue hair is looking at her and he knows she is staring at the new duelist. "Something wrong, Alexis"? He asks her. His name is Zane Truesdale.

She loses her focus. "Nothing…Zane just remembers something". Then she just turns her head again to watch the match. He won't ask her anymore question. He watches the match and saw is their teacher facing a brunette.

Looking around and saw a person has a duel disk on his jacket. "Hi...Mister or is it Miss maybe"? Jaden was confused. What that on your jacket.

* * *

"Is Dr. Crowler to you and I'm guy. And my young friend these is a virtual duel disc. He active his duel disc and draw his five cards. One staff goes to dueling area and giving him his virtual duel disc. He places the duel disk on his left arm.  
"If you passed you enter duel academy and use it but fail you don't keep it". 'No way let this one in'. He is ready to duel. "I'm ready to go". Jaden place his deck inside duel disk.  
"Now everything is done. He grabs a card from his deck and Jaden do the same. Now active virtual world"! He said with his eyes are closed and the duel disk start shining. Jaden closed his eyes from the bright light. "Now imagine we're in the **planet Cray** , inside machine factory".

Jaden open his eyes and looking around. "This is cool". He draws five cards from his deck. He saw four triggers. "I put back four cards back". He grab the four cards then put them back in his deck and the duel disc shuffle his deck then he draw the four cards.

"Yes and welcome home my Nova Grapple's factory. Now move on". He holds his card close to him and Jaden holding his card closed to him. "I'll go first". He said to him. Jaden nod to him and he ready to go.

"Stand up Vanguard". Both said at the same time.

Dr Crowler inside the red robot cockpit.. "My vanguard is **Battleraizer.**

 **Battleraizer/Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation:** Star Gate/ **Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 3000/ **Shield:** 10000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 0 **Boost/Trigger** : Stand +5000 Powers.  
Effect/ [AUTO]: When another [Nova Grappler] rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC)

"My Vanguard is **Stardust Trumpeter** ".

 **Stardust Trumpeter** / **Clan** : Royal Paladin **Nation** : United Sanctuary **Race** : Angel/ **Power** : 6000 **Shield** : 10000 **Grade / Skill** : Grade 0 / **Boost Trigger** : none.

* * *

The three guys laughing and saw the brunette's Vanguard. "You got to kidding me. He rides with that card. So he is using a Royal Paladin. Chazz watch the match.

* * *

"Let begin and I draw. Dr Crowler draws his card and a light surrounding him. Boost parts grade up, Raizer Custom!" The red armor becomes the yellow armor. "I ride my vanguard **Raizer Custom.**

 **Raizer Custom** / **Clan:** Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate/ **Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 6000/ **Shield:** 5000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 1 / **Boost/Trigger** : none.  
Effect/Continuous [V/R]: During your turn, if this unit is in the same column as Battleraizer, this unit gains +6000 powers.

"And Battleraizer's ability activate when I ride the new Nova Grapple...the Battleraizer moves back to the Rearguard! The red robot shows in back of Rearguard. With the extra boost my power is 12000. But my first turn I can't attack. Dr Crowler said.

"My turn and I draw. Jaden draw his card and a light surround him. "My dream is to experience all the wonders of the world. I ride my Vanguard **Little Sage, Marron** ". He is wearing a cloak, wearing glasses and his right holding a book.  
"I call my back rearguard **Wingal**. A blue dog with ears of a bat wing and his mouth is holding knife.

 **Little Sage, Marron/Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : Giant/ **Power** : 8000/ **Shield** : 5000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 1 / **Boost/Trigger** : none

 **Winga** l/ **Clan** : Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary **/Race** : High Beast/ **Power** : 6000/ **Shield** : 5000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 1 / **Boost/Trigger:** none  
Effect/[AUTO](RC): When this unit boosts a card named "Blaster Blade", the boosted unit gets [Power] +4000 until end of that battle.

"Wingal boost me. Jaden said and he barks to him. Energy surrounds Jaden. With his boost my power is now 14000 and I attack you".

"No guard". Dr Crowler said. A magic blast from Marron's book hit him.

"Check for a trigger". He draws his card and the card becomes a hologram and they saw Little Sage, Marron. "No trigger". The hologram become a card again and adds to his hand.

"Damage checking". He draws his card. The card becomes a hologram and show grey robot has five dishes on his shoulders, arms, and one on his back. "No trigger". The hologram vanished in front of them. The card call is **Tough Boy**.

 **Tough Boy** / **Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate/ **Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 8000/ **Shield** : 5000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 1 / Boost/ **Trigger** : None

Jaden return back to his spot and sit down on the ground with Wingal. He notice on Dr Crowler's **Damage Zone** has a digital spirit. 'So that what happened when you taking damage'. "End turn". With the turn over his power return back to 8000.

 **Jaden Yuki damages 0/6-Dr Crowler damages 1/6**

"My turn and draw. Dr Crowler draws his card. Is time for me taking this to the next level? I ride my Vanguard. Get stronger! Hi-powered Raizer Custom! **Hi-Powered Raizer Custom** ". The red armor becomes blue armor.

"I call Tough Boy". He shows on the left Rearguard.

 **Hi-powered Raizer Custom/Clan** : Nova Grappler **Nation** : Start Gate Race: Battleroid **Power** : 8000 **Shield** : 5000 **Grade / Skill** : Grade 2 / Intercept **Trigger** : None.  
Effect-[CONT](VC/RC):During your turn, if you have a unit named "Battleraizer" in the back row of the same column as this unit, this unit gets [Power]+8000.

"I let Tough Boy attack you. His Rearguard heads straight to Jaden. Since my unit & you having the same attack power this attack will go through".

"Then I guard with **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona** please protect me. They saw a girl wearing a blue armor and riding a golden beetle protect him. She has 10,000 shield points". Jaden said and saw her vanished to drop zone and he didn't saw no digital spirit.

'So no spirit forms in the **drop zone** '.

 **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona** / **Clan** : Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : Sylph/ **Power** : 5000/ **Shield** : 10000/Grade / **Skill:** Grade 0 / Boost/ **Trigger** : Critical +5000 Power

"You may be safe but not my next attack. He smirks at him. Now my Battleraizer boost me! Cable from Battleraizer's shoulders is boosting Hi-Power Raiser Custom. Before attack I'll tell my unit effect. Since, I have Battleraizer in my back Rearguard. I also get extra 8,000 attack power. Now my power is 19000".

* * *

"Look like Dr Crowler not holding back. That slacker was just lucky". Chazz has a smirk on his face.

* * *

"No guard". Jaden said.

"Now I attack you"! Dr Crowler's Vanguard right arm goes up to the sky. "I draw for a trigger. He draws his card. The card become hologram and become Hi-Power Raizer Custom. The hologram becomes a card and the fist slamming Jaden down.

Jaden stand up from the ground. "Damages check. He draws his card and his card become hologram. They saw red skin woman holding a shield. The card called **Flash Shield, Iseult**.

 **Flash Shield, Iseult** /Clan: **Royal Paladin** / **Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : Human/ **Power** : 6000/ **Shield** : 0/Grade / **Skill** : Grade 1 / Boost/ **Trigger** : None.  
Effect/ [CONT]: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "[CONT]: Sentinel" in a deck) [AUTO]: [Choose a «Royal Paladin» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Royal Paladin» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.

Dr Crowler returns back to his spot and his robot knee on the ground with Battleraizer. He smirk he saw on the slacker Damage Zone has a digital spirit. My turn is over. The power returns back to his basic.

 **Jaden Yuki/1-6 damages-Dr Crowler/1-6 damages**

'We both have one damages each'. "Stand and draw. He stands up from the ground and he draws his card. Silence says it all. I ride my Vanguard". They saw a bright light from his body. They saw knight armor, red scarf around his neck and a small scarf tied around around his eyes. He is holding a sword and has long spike hair. The **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**. I call Little Sage, Marron and **Floga** l. They saw another Little Sage, Marron on the right side and behind him is a pink dog.

 **Knight of Silence, Gallatin** / **Clan:** Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : Human/ **Power** : 10000/ **Shield** : 5000/Grade / **Skill:** Grade 2 / Intercept/ **Trigger** : none.

 **Flogal/Clan** : Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : High Beast/ **Power** : 5000/ **Shield** : 10000/Grade / **Skill** : Grade 0 / Boost/ **Trigger** : Stand +5000 Power

"I attack you with Wingal's support. Jaden running to the robot and the blue dog bark giving him extra energy and he slashed Hi-Powered Raizer Custom.

Jaden and Dr Crowler draw at the same. His hologram shows Knight of Silence Gallatin. Dr Crowler shows a mob robot wearing a suit and automatic gun for his damages. The card calls **Street Bouncer**.

 **Street Bouncer** / **Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate/Race: Alien/ **Power** : 8000/ **Shield** : 5000/Grade / **Skill** : Grade 2 / Intercept/ **Trigger** : None.  
Effect/AUTO]: [Rest] this unit & Choose another of your «Nova Grappler» rear-guard in the same column as this unit, and [Rest] it] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a «Nova Grappler» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

"Then Marron with the power Flogal will attack Hi-Power Raizer custom". Jaden said and power increase into 14000.

"I'll stop that attack with Turboraizer and Raizer Custom. My two units shield is high then your power". Dr Crowler said with a smirk.

Jaden saw another yellow robot and saw white robot has laser cannon on it arms. "Their shield point equals to 15000 and my attack fail".

 **Turboraizer** / **Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate **/Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 3000/ **Shield** : 10000/Grade / **Skill** : Grade 0 / Boost/ **Trigger** : Stand +5000 Powers.  
Effect/AUTO]: When another «Nova Grappler» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).  
[AUTO](RC):When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the begininng of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck.

Jaden end his turn. With that turn over **Jaden** has only **one damages** and **Dr Crowler** has **two damages.**

"I call Hi-Power Raizer Custom and Turboraizer". Dr Crowler said. He summons on his right side Rearguard another blue robot in the front and the white robot in the back.

"Picture it. Dr Crowler said with a smirk. Tough Boy will attack you".

"I guard with Flogal". He summons another pink dog to protect him from Tough Boy attack.

"Then I'll let Hi-Power Custom with the support of Turboraizer. With the extra power 8000 now his power is 26000". Dr Crowler said and watches his robot slam the slacker to the ground.

Jaden draw his card for his damage was another Marron go to Damage Zone.

* * *

"This is not good. Now both of them have two damages". Syrus said in a worried tone.

"Yes. But Dr Crowler attack isn't over yet". Bastion is worried too.

* * *

"Now I attack again with the support of Battleraizer and with Hi-Powered Raizer Custom extra power and I gain again of 19000". Dr Crowler is happy.

"Great again"! Jaden said in a sad tone.

"Yes before I attack again. I'll draw my card for a trigger. He draws and he saw it with a smirk on his face. I draw a trigger Fighting Battleship, Prometheus and he has Critical. With the extra boost 5000 to my Hi-powered Raizer Custom and I attack twice". Now his power is 24,000. Right fist hit Jaden's face and left fist hit his chest and send him flying.

On Jaden's Damage Zone show Wingal and another Flash Shield Iseut. And he is out cold.

 **Jaden Yuki four damages-Dr Crowler 2 damages**

* * *

"Jaden"! Bastion & Syrus shouts at the same time.

"Four damages now. Look like the slacker is out. Chazz still has smirk. Looking like Dr Crowler isn't going to show his Grade 3 card".

'Look like is over for him'. Zane said. He expects more from this match. But he notice Alexis still calm. "You still believe he can win"?

"I wonder that". Alexis is looking at Jaden.

* * *

His eyes open and stand up slower. "Sorry I don't give up that easy". He walks slower back to the field.

* * *

"What! That slacker is still going. Maybe this slacker will last long until Dr Crowler summons his legendary card". Chazz said. Both of them agreed with him.

* * *

"Stand and draw". Jaden said and his rearguards stand up. He draws his card and smile on his face.

* * *

"He smiling and what kind of card did he just draws". Zane is waiting for his next move.

'Show me what did my brother taking interest of you'. Alexis is thinking.

* * *

Everyone is waiting for Jaden next move. His eyes closed and his right hand rising the card up to the sky. "Shine forth, brave sword and defender of the weak! Blaster Blade!"

"I ride my Vanguard. Everyone saw a bright light coming from Jaden and the card. They saw white armor and his right hand holding a white sword. Everyone was shock and surprise they saw on the field. My avatar, **Blaster Blade** "!

 **Blaster Blade** / **Clan** : Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary **Race** : Human **Power** : 9000 **Shield** : 5000 Grade / **Skill** : Grade 2 / Intercept **Trigger** : None.  
Effect [AUTO]: [Counter Blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's rear-guard, and retire it.  
[AUTO]: [Counter Blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a «Royal Paladin» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's grade 2 or greater rear-guard, and retire it.

* * *

 **Cardfight battle come from episode 1 & 2 of Cardfight Vanguard Aichi vs Kai**


	3. Chapter-2 Duel Exam part 2

**Duel Exam part 2**

His eyes closed and his right hand rising the card up to the sky. "Shine forth, brave sword and defender of the weak! Blaster Blade!" "I ride my Vanguard. Everyone saw a bright light coming from Jaden and the card. They saw white armor and his right hand holding a white sword. Everyone was shock and surprise they saw on the field. My avatar, Blaster Blade"!

"What! Where did you getting that card". Dr Crowler shouts.

* * *

"That is Blaster Blade. Where did that slacker getting that card". Chazz's mouth is open.

"No way where did he get that card!" Bastion is surprising.

"I heard only one card was created and was...Blaster Blade. Syrus said. Now Jaden can turn these match around".

Zane saw the legendary rare card in front of his eyes. "His partner is Blaster Blade. Where did he getting that card"?

'I don't remember Atti tell me that he had that card'. Alexis said to herself.

* * *

"I activate Blaster Blade effect counter blast. By turning my two of allies into torch I can retire one of your Rearguards".  
The digital spirit become torch and they can't see their form again. Only saw flame torch. "I retire your Battleraize". He point sword down and unleashed a shocked wave to Battleraizer and send to the drop zone.

"Then I call the Knight of Silence Gallatin. The silence knight show himself on Jaden's right side. Then I attack with the support of Wingal". With power from the blue dog and his effect for Blaster Blade are now 19000. I draw for a trigger and his card show another Knight or Silence Gallatin.

Dr Crowler draw for his damage and they saw is a blue super hero. That card is calling **Mr. Invincible** and sends to the damage zone.

 **Mr. Invincible/Clan** : Nova Grappler **/Nation** : Star Gate/ **Race** : Alien/ **Power** : 10000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 3 / Twin Drive!/ **Trigger** : None

Jaden now has 4 damages and Dr Crowler has 3 damages and. Still in the lead is Dr Crowler.

"Then I let Marron attack with the support Flogal to attack you again". The pink dog barks and boosts the Marron power to 14000. They attack Hi-Power Raizer Custom and Dr Crowler didn't guard. Dr Crowler draws his card for his damage. He draws another Street Bouncer and send to the drop zone.

"Then I attack again with Gallatin".

* * *

"Nice he did triple attack. Jaden can still turn this duel around". Bastion said.

* * *

Dr Crowler didn't guard and Gallatin slashes the robot. He draws his card again and reviews a robot holding a laser sword each arm. That card sends to the damage zone. The card called **Twin Blader**.

 **Twin Blader** / **Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate/ **Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 6000/ **Shield** : 0/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 1 / Boost/ **Trigger** : None

Jaden is still **4 damages and** Dr Crowler is now **5 damages**.

"I stand and draw! Dr Crowler draws his card from his deck. Is time for your finally test". He said in a mad tone.

"This is the end for slacker. Chazz smirk. He going to play that card now".

"I ride the Vanguard. Ultimate Grade! Perfect Raizer! My ultimate Perfect Raizer. The red become bigger and become a mobile suit.

 **Perfect Raizer** / **Clan** : Nova Grappler/ **Nation** : Star Gate/ **Race** : Battleroid/ **Power** : 11000/ **Grade / Skill** : Grade 3 / Twin Drive!/ **Trigger** : none.  
Effect/[CONT][VC/RC]:If you do not have another card with "Raizer" in its card name on your VC or RC, This unit gets [Power]-2000.  
[CONT][VC]: During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+3000 for each card in your soul with "Raizer" in its card name.  
[CONT](VC): During your turn, if the number of cards in your soul with "Raizer" in its card name is four or more, this unit gets [Critical]+1.  
[AUTO]: When this unit is placed on (VC), put all rear-guards you have with "Raizer" in its card name into your soul.

* * *

"Dare it is. Dr Crowler best Grade 3". Alexis said.

"And we are going find out why". Zane said.

* * *

"I call two of Hi-Power Raizer Custom! Dr Crowler shouts. Two robots show behind the vanguard and the left Rearguard. Now my Perfect Raizer effect has active. Now I send four of my Raizer Rearguard to my Perfect Raizer's soul. All the Raizer become digital spirits and enters Raizer and energy surrounding this mobile suit. For each soul I get I gain +3000 and I getting one Critical". His power is now 29000 and he can attack twice.  
"I draw for a trigger. He draw his card first card was another Prefect Raizer and second draws another Fighting Battleship, Prometheus.I transport the 5000 & Critical to Tough Boy. His power is now 13,000 and he has two critical".  
"Now I attack you and this battle is over"! Perfect Raizer right punch is going to hit Jaden, but block by a shield. "What"!

"Flash shield, Iseult is my perfect guard. When I have four damages in my damages zone and discard a card from my hand to stopping your attack. I won't take damage this attack". Jaden said and Iseult vanishes to the drop zone. 'Thank you Iseult and Gallatin'.

"That maybe your perfect guard but my Tough Boy is power up and ready to go". Dr Crowler smirk

Tough Boy's shield hit Blaster Blade and Jaden try to block with his sword, but that send him back and far from his units. "Now please draw your last two damages".

* * *

"Final is over". Chazz is happy.

"Jaden"! Syrus said in a sad tone.

* * *

Jaden draw his card. His first draw was Gallatin and send to the damage zone. 'Please help me'. His eyes are closed and he draws his card. He opens his eyes and saw a green light coming from it. He saw four green ponytail and light green dress. "Thank **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine** ". She smiled and start to healing Jaden. She vanished to the damages zone and Wingal return back to his hand.

 **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine** / **Clan** : Royal Paladin/ **Nation** : United Sanctuary/ **Race** : Elf/ **Power** : 5000/ **Shield** : 10000/Grade **/ Skill** : Grade 0 / Boost/ **Trigger** : Heal +5000 Power.

 **Five damages** each player

"Stand and draw. Jaden and his unit stand up. He draws another Elaine. I can see it now my pictures victory. Blaster Blade and I will lead the way".

"Prove it"! Dr Crowler shouts.

* * *

Alexis saw and hard to believe her eyes. She not sees the hologram Blaster Blade. She feels that Blaster Blade is realer. 'What is this feeling'?

"I call Elaine and she'll boost Gallatin and he'll attack you". The elf shows behind the silence knight and energy surrounding the knight. His power is now 15,000.

Gallatin going to slice the mobile suit in, but Dr Crowler smirks. "I'll guard with Fighting battleship Prometheus". He said. Battleships protect him and got slice from a sword.

* * *

"He blocks his attack and I believe this maybe Jaden final chance". Bastion said.

"Come on Jaden". Syrus hoping his friend pass this test."

* * *

"My turn to attack you, Dr Crowler"! Jaden said. His power is now 19000 thanks the support of Wingal and he charge to him.

"I guard with Fighting Battleship Prometheus. Another battleship protects him and his defense is 21000. Sorry your attack fail and won't go though".

"I'm checking for a drive trigger. He draws his card and Bringer of Good Luck, Epona. I draw Epona".

* * *

"What Epona! Chazz shouting and everyone hear him.

"That a lucky draws, Bastion"? Syrus said.

"Yes, Syrus that was. Now he gains 5,000 powers extra with that He also getting Critical to attack twice". Bastion said slowing and shocking.

* * *

"Now my power is 24,000 and this battle is over". Jaden said and jump the sky to slice the battleship in two. His power decrease to 14,000 and he continue the attack. His body is growling blue and stabs his sword to the chest of the mobile suit. He let go of his sword unleashed a shocking wave.

Dr Crowler eject from his mobile suit and landing on the ground. His mobile suit explode and sword landing on the ground. He draw was another Hi-Powered Raizer Custom. "I lost"!

* * *

"No way, how did that slacker beat Dr Crowler". Chazz is shocking.

Zane left the balcony. 'Jaden Yuki. This year going to interest year'.

"He has a future". Alexis said with a smiled.

The hologram vanished and Jaden left the field. He looking up he notice a blonde girl is looking at him. 'Blonde. Could she be Altti's sister?' Their eyes are lock to each other and he wave to her and she wave back.

* * *

 **Part 2 exam is final over**


End file.
